Snowball Fight
by spookisapuppy
Summary: Will, Halt, and Gilan have a snowball fight. This is just a short bit of fluff.


**This is just a bit of fluff, hope you like it. Oh, and** **I realized that books 8 and 9 haven't come out in the U.S. yet, but I ordered them from Australia, and have read them. So some of this won't make any sense until you read those books. Uhhhh.... So just go with it. Sorry for the confusion about where Will lives. It'll all make sense once you can read those books. Oh, and the characters are just a bit out of character, sorry about that. :P**

* * *

It was a beautiful day. It had snowed last night, leaving a soft white coating on the land. The sun was shining, but the temperature was just cold enough to keep the snow from melting.

Halt walked through the snow up to Will's front door. There was no pressing Ranger business to attend to today, so Halt had stopped by just for the heck of it. He reached to turn the doorknob, then gasped in surprise as something cold and wet thwapped into the back of his neck. He whirled, only to see his two former apprentices holding their sides with laughter.

"Will! Did you see his face?" Gilan said between gasps of air.

"I know! Priceless!"

Halt bent down and scooped up some snow of his own, then, keeping it hidden, walked over to the two Rangers.

"Gilan! What are you doing here?" Gilan straightened up and smiled at his former teacher.

"I got some time off, nothing has really been going on up in my fief lately, so I decided to come visit," Gilan replied cheerfully.

Halt moved towards him, while saying, "Well it's good to see you." He lifted an arm up over Gilan's shoulders in greeting. Gilan took in a sharp breath as Halt's hand, still filled with snow, found it's way down the back of his shirt. Once he'd gotten over the shock of the cold he glared down at his former master.

"Now, you realize, this is war."

"Wouldn't have it any other way Gil." Halt said pleasantly. "But the teams are uneven. I mean, one old man against two boys. Hardly fair, I'd say."

Will looked at Halt skeptically. "Old man? When did you become an old man?"

Gilan gave Will a knowing look. "Haven't you learned yet Will? Halt only acts his age when it's convenient for him. And besides, he's just stalling for time while he tries to sneak away." They turned, and sure enough, Halt was gone.

"What!? But where'd he go? There aren't even any footprints!" Will exclaimed.

"I don't know. Probably somewhere very sneaky. We'll just have to wait and find out."

"Well, oka- ahhhhhhh!" Both men were suddenly covered in snow. Gilan, being the tallest of the two, dug himself out first. He shook himself off, then looked up to see Halt landing easily as he dropped from a tree branch.

"Really, I thought I taught you two better. Always look up," he said. The two apprentices turned soggy glares on their former teacher.

"You're dead Halt." Will warned as he gathered up a massive snowball in his hands. Halt began to back away, palms up in a gesture of peace.

"Now come on, Will, it was all in good fun. There's really no reason to..." and he bolted. Gilan and Will chased after him, snow in their hands and fire in their eyes.

Throughout the chase the two young Rangers pelted their older counterpart with snowballs. Every once in a while Halt would turn back and nail one of his apprentices. Now, Gilan had longer legs than Will, and could naturally run a bit faster, so he was the first to catch up to Halt.

"Got you now!" he called. Halt looked back in horror, then redoubled his efforts, but just a moment too late. Gilan dived for Halt's legs, forcing the older man to the ground. The fall, of course, was broken by the thick snow cover and no one was hurt, except for Halt, who had a bad case of wounded pride.

Halt stayed lying in the snow while Gilan rose.

"Yes! I won! I so won! This is great!" Halt glared daggers up at his young friend. He opened his mouth to aim an insult at Gilan, but laughed out loud when several snowballs arrived in quick succession, hitting Gilan right in the middle of the back.

Gilan turned to look at Will, appalled. "Will! You traitor!" Will shrugged.

"Sorry, Gil, but _I_ have to live with him, _you _don't"

And for the rest of the afternoon the trees rang with the laughter of three good friends, who, Rangers or no, were always up for a bit of fun.

* * *

Pauline opened the door, took one look at her soaking wet husband and his two dripping apprentices, shook her head, sighed, and ushered them all inside. Other wives might be surprised by this behavior, but Pauline was a diplomat, and took most everything in stride. She would ask questions later. Right now, she would take care of them. She instructed them to change out of their wet clothes and went to the kitchen to make some soup.

Later that night, Halt, Will, and Gilan could be found sitting on the couch in Halt's living room, shivering, with their legs folded underneath them and blankets pulled up to their chins. It was obvious to any observer that all three Rangers were completely miserable. Pauline walked in holding a tray with three bowls of broth.

"And what have we learned today children?" she asked. Halt coughed into his blanket while Will lifted his bloodshot brown eyes to meet Pauline's gray ones.

"Not to throw snow at each other?"

"Hmm... Not what I was thinking of, but that too. Halt?" Halt thought for a moment.

"Wear a jacket?"

"That probably would've helped. But there's more."

"Wear gloves?" Gilan asked.

"Also helpful."

"Um... Is this the 'you're grown men, what were you doing out there acting like fools' speech?" Halt asked sheepishly.

"Bingo."

* * *

A week later all three Rangers had recovered and Gilan had to get back to his own fief.

"Well, I'll see you around Gil. Sorry you had to spend your vacation in my living room."

"Nah. I came to see you guys anyway. I didn't think I'd see you guys while wrapped in a blanket and sitting in front of a fire, but still."

"Yeah. We may have been miserable, but at least we were miserable together," Will said.

"Exactly," Gilan agreed.

"Hmm. You apprentices are odd creatures. But I guess you're worth keeping around," Halt said. Will and Gilan smiled.

"Well, I guess I should get going. Tell Pauline thanks again. Bye guys."

"Bye Gil, come again soon." Will said, embracing his friend.

"I will." Gilan moved on to Halt.

"See you soon Gil." Halt said. Gilan mounted up on Blaze, waved, and trotted away. But swung back in the saddle and called back,

"Oh, and Will, I will be getting revenge, you traitor."

"Wouldn't have it any other way Gil." Will said with a smile.

The End

* * *

**So there it is. Please tell me if you like it, and REVIEW! (See, I put it in capital letters so now you _have_ to.) :P**


End file.
